The Beginning of the End
by TheOneSage
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The newly instated Rokudaime Hokage sits upon the Hokage heads. Reminiscing about days gone by for soon it will all come to an end. Read Naruto's last thoughts and actions as he leaves the village he loves for what may be the last time. ONESHOT - COMPLETE - MINOR NARUHINA


**The Beginning of the End**

**One Shot by : TheOneSage**

* * *

From his lonely perch atop the heads of the long gone Hokage's, Naruto sat down and started to prepared himself for the final battle. He looked down upon the village, sifting through his memories. He and this village had gone through good times and bad times. Standing up he could see the clearing where it all started. The clearing where his parents had died protecting him from the Kyuubi. It was a sick coincidence that it had been his favourite place to train away from the villagers who despised him.

He slowly turned and looked at the civilian compounds, his eyes resting on one area. The apartment that he had lived in since he was five. When they had been about to knock down the building rebuild it, Naruto had bought the right to the land and threatened the contractors to stop. He chuckled as his actions had drove Tsunade crazy as she didn't understand why he wouldn't let them destroy it when he had the large Namikaze compound to live in. Naruto sighed. Tsunade being a person who didn't like to stay in one place to long could never understand the ties he had to the place. Simply put it was the one place where he could truly call home. Even though it was messy, dirty, and had been constantly vandalized, it had still been the only place that he could be himself without fear of repercussions.

Naruto followed a well worn path with his eyes and smiled when it led him to his favourite place to eat. Even though he couldn't see them, Naruto knew that Teuchi and Ayame would be serving their costumers with their happiness plainly expressed through their smiles. But anyone could tell you that they were the happiest when they saw Naruto. He had left the store leaving a gift so that they would never forget about him. His plaque stating the highest amount of ramen bowls eaten in a sitting would have to be replaced soon as he had just beaten his record. Going from a meagre 35 to a whopping 133 he had topped his record by a mile.

He caught sight of the all to familiar brown spiky hair leaving the store. Iruka was the brother that Naruto would forever be thankful for. For ever and always would Iruka be his first sensei and mentor. He watched as his sensei walked over to the monument stone and Naruto grimaced. He still remembered watching some of his friends fall in battle. That was the reason that he had agreed to end it all today. Shikamaru and Neji had both died protecting Naruto during the war and he had sworn to protect the rest even if it killed him.

Looking at the stone he saw another familiar crop of hair belonging to his sensei, Kakashi. Naruto's unique journey had started with this man. Had it not been for him preferring the Uchiha over Naruto, the Uzumaki would have never been trained by Jirai-

Tears started streaming down Naruto's face as he remembered his perverted mentor. The man had meant everything to Naruto. Treating him for the first time in his life not as the Kyuubi container but as a friend. Someone the man could confide in. Jiraiya had passed down his legacy to two generation of Namikaze. The value of peace and understanding. That striking before thinking isn't always the right path. Jiraiya had opened up a whole new world for Naruto through the toads. He was given a family. Albeit it was a violent one but he would do anything to protect those people who were precious to him.

Looking up at the sun he noticed the time, noon, as it was almost time for the final battle. Naruto jumped down and let him self fall most of the way to the bottom. He used some wind chakra to bring him to a soft landing. He walked slowly into the village. As he got closer the civilians all parted respectfully in front of the Namikaze heir. Even though their sudden change of attitude disgusted Kyuubi, Naruto still enjoyed it when people brightened up at the sight of him. Most of the older generation knew what was happening and most couldn't believe that the boy they had ridiculed and hated had grown into a man willing to protect them.

As he got nearer to the gate he could see his friends and family lined up near the gate. As he got closer he saw that one person was absent. Tsunade had instantly disapproved and tried with all of her might to get Naruto to reconsider. Naruto had refused to call of the fight and it pained him to leave his pseudo-granny on bad terms.

As he passed Iruka pulled him into a hug.

Kakashi ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

Kurenai gave him a kiss on the cheek

Anko smacked his bottom with a grin

Choji and Kiba settled for manly shakes.

Ino and Tenten latched onto the man they both considered a brother, tears openly streaming down their faces.

Lee nodded at his eternal rival, his eyes on fire

Shino gave a curt nod towards Naruto

Sakura tried to punch Naruto in the stomach but he deftly caught it and pulled her into a hug. Sakura started to cry into his shoulder "Why Naruto? Why!?" Over her shoulder he could see the large clearing in the distance. At the edge he could just make out the rough figures of his two opponents. "Why do you always have to burden yourself like this? Why is it always you? Let someone else go for a change and take the hits. You've suffered enou-"

"Enough" Naruto pulled away from Sakura and turned to look at Tsunade. Her eyes shining with unshed tears she enveloped Naruto in a huge hug. "You've suffered more then enough. Let m-" He pulled away and gave her a sad smile.

"How would I ever face Ero-sennin if I let you take the fall? No. What must be done shall be done." He kissed her on the forehead and wiped the tears from her face before stepping back.

As he walked he looked at the last two people. He walked up to Sai and looked him straight in the eyes. The once emotionless teen's eyes were filled with sorrow. He had been changed for the better after he met the blonde. Slowly relearning how to feel emotions. How to make friends and have fun. "Sai, I want you to watch out for Sakura if anything happens. I showed you where I left the scrolls. Make sure Konohamaru gets them" Sai nodded and squeezed his friends shoulder and took a step back allowing the last person to come up.

Hinata walked towards Naruto and kissed him right on the lips. Filled with regret, Naruto pushed Hinata away and looked into her pain filled eyes eyes. "Hinata, I have a feeling about this battle. I'm going to win for sure" Her smile quickly disappeared with his next line "But I'm not going to make it out alive." She opened her mouth to argue but he put a finger on her lip. "Please, just live on. Don't sink into despair. And always remember, I love you Hina-hime" Hinata started wailing

"Don't go Naruto. I finally confessed. Everything was perfect. Why? WH-" She suddenly fell unconscious as Naruto hit one of her vital point. Naruto stopped her fall and handed her over to a glaring Hiashi, who understood the situation yet hated his daughter to be in this state no matter what. Naruto bowed respectfully before walking towards the gate. He stopped at the threshold and looked at the attending ninja.

"As your Hokage I order you all to live on. Enjoy life to fullest for a ninja's life is always in danger of ending. Protect your loved ones. Let them know true peace and harmony. This is a order by the decree of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, The Rokudaime Hokage."

He turned quickly to hide the tears threatening to pour down his and he walked through the gate, intent on fulfilling the fourth's ,his fathers, legacy. Making the ultimate sacrifice to gain the ultimate respect. The ultimate sacrifice of his life so he could fulfill his sensei's dream of peace while ensuring that the next generation of the village they all loved dearly could carry on. As he walked away from the teary village, Tsunade swore she could see the outline of a white haired man to his left and the outline of a blonde one to the right. She smiled and saluted the honorary Rokudaime Hokage as he walked away, a gesture which all the Shinobi took up. "Hai Hokage-sama!"

He walked forward and stepped onto the battle field. Oddly enough, he was happy that he finally achieved his goal. His flame hokage robes rippling in the wind, he was at peace. Ready for the beginning of the end.


End file.
